Skyping with friends
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Bucky is living in Wakanda getting his brain unscrambled thanks to Shuri, he's healing, getting stronger and not having to worry about someone trigging his killer side, the only problem is that he's missing Steve, talking to him, being with him and seeing him. One day, Shuri has a surprise for him. Set before events in Infinity Wars. One-shot. Not slash, only friendship.


**Prompt for this story**: "The first time Bucky skyped Steve, Shuri didn't really explain it (she wanted it to be a surprise) so Bucky thought he was watching a video, and he saw Steve smiling and let out a soft "I love you" and was shocked when he heard, "I love you too, Buck."

**Summary**: Bucky is living in Wakanda getting his brain unscrambled thanks to Shuri, he's healing, getting stronger and not having to worry about someone trigging his killer side, the only problem is that he's missing Steve, talking to him, being with him and seeing him. One day, Shuri has a surprise for him.

**Author's Note**: I'm not now, nor will I ever be a Stucky shipper; unless Stan Lee's ghost, comes to me and personally tells me that Steve and Bucky are in a physical, loving relationship, but I know that I have friends who are Stucky shippers. Two ladies, Natalie and Sabrina are very dear to me and one found this prompt and one is going through a hard time right now and me being the person that I am, I wanted to write this for them. Also, thanks to brianna saw iw x11 buckardbarnes on tumbler for this prompt. Banner made by Marie Carro; thanks Hun. This is set prior to events in Infinity Wars and will only be a one-shot.

XxXxXxXx

"Good morning Agent Barns. How are you today?" Shuri asked walking into Bucky's hut.

"It's Bucky and I'm fine, but I miss Steve. Have you heard from him?" Bucky replied.

Shuri looked at him with a soft smile and said, "He calls me twice a day to check up on you. Once I figured out how to make the communication beads long distance and gave him one, he's always bothering me."

"I still don't understand how you can talk to someone though a bead." Bucky said looking at his own communication beads on his wrist.

Shuri laugh and replied, "I'll explain all about the technological advances that the world has gone through and my improvements on them once we are sure that the brainwashing is fully gone. Steve can explain the rest of the world to you, seeing as how he's already had to learn about it."

It was still hard for Bucky to know that even though he had seen the world change and evolve from the 1940s till now but a majority of times, he had his mind wiped when he started to remember small details from his old life before HYDRA got him, so there were lots of fuzziness in his brain.

"Thanks," Bucky responded with a smile.

Shuri nodded her head and went about checking things in Bucky's hut mumbling to herself about things that needed to be upgraded. Bucky looked at her with fondness, she really was like a little sister to him, always one with a snarky comment that was mostly made with love, her quick wit and how she always wanted to improve on things made him like her even more; plus she was one of the few people who came to visit him besides King T'Challa, Okoye and some of the local children who enjoyed hearing his stories from the 1940s. Wakanda was a very beautiful country and the people were pleasant towards him.

"What are your plans for the day Bucky?" Shuri asked once she was done looking through the security measures in his hut.

"I'm going to take a walk, maybe sit by the river or see if there is anyone that needs help with something."

"Oh, I'm sure there are people who wouldn't mind an extra hand in the fields, even if it is from a hundred-year-old man who only has one hand to give." Shuri responded with a laugh.

Bucky picked up a pillow and threw it at her with a laugh, she dodged it and left his hut laughing. Bucky got up, made himself something to eat and then went for his walk.

As he walked, he thought back to the first time he met Steve. He was the scrawniness kid on the playground, a year younger than he and was currently being beaten by a bully. Bucky watched at the other kids laughed at Steve being beaten, Bucky knew that Steve got picked on a lot because he's family wasn't rich, he had to wear newspaper in his shoes and was very scrawny. Bucky had seen enough, he walked over to the fight, put his hand on the bully shoulder, spun him around and punched the bully so hard that the kid fell to the ground hard. The other boys cheered, the girls swoon; Bucky knew even at a young age that he was handsome, and Bucky walked over to Steve and held out his hand. Steve took it and let Bucky help him up, I had him on the ropes Steve replied as a thank you. Bucky smirked, flung his arm around Steve's neck and they walked back into school after the bell rang. From that point on, Steve and Bucky were inseparable.

Bucky stopped his trip down memory lane and looked around his surroundings, he noticed a farmer working in her field, he walked over to her and asked if she needed some help.

"Hello, do you need some help?"

"That be appreciated, thank you." she replied. "My name is Imani and I know that you are the White Wolf."

"Bucky, please. It's nice to meet you Imani, do you not have anyone that can help you?"

"Oh, I do, it's just that my children are at school right now and my husband is up at the palace. I would wait, but we need this harvested now before it goes bad, it has a very short harvest window."

"Well, then let's get to work." Bucky replied.

Imani nodded and they got to work. They had the crop harvested in a couple of hours. Imani then invited Bucky to have some lunch with her, which he accepted with a grateful smile. They walked back to her house and she made a quick lunch for them which was very delicious. After lunch, Bucky asked Imani if she needed any more help, she told him that there were a few other things that she needed help with if he didn't mind helping, he told her that he didn't, and they got to work.

As twilight began to fall, Bucky's communication beads started to buzz, he tapped it and an image of Shuri popped up.

"Hello Bucky," Shuri greeted.

"Hello Shuri," Bucky responded.

"I have something I want to show you up at the palace but get a shower first, I know you've been working with Imani all day. I'll have a hovercraft waiting for you outside your hut."

"Alright Shuri, I'll be there soon."

Shuri nodded and the image of her disappeared. He shook his head not knowing how she knew where he was, but he figured she had some sort of tracking device on him. Imani thanked him for his help and invited him to come back any time he wanted. He thanked her for the open invite and left. He walked back to his small hut; which was more spacious than it looked and took a shower and put on clean clothes. He grabbed his sunglasses out of habit, put them on his head and opened his hut door, sure enough there was a hovercraft waiting for him. The door opened, he got in and he flew towards the palace. The hovercraft set down outside the palace doors and opened. Bucky got out and Shuri was there waiting for him.

"You look good Bucky." she said with a smile.

"Thanks, I feel good after a day's hard work, Imani invited me back again anytime I want."

"I'm glad to hear that. Come, so I can show you what I called you up here for."

Bucky followed her inside the palace and down to her lab. People greeted them as the walked down the halls. When they reached the lab, Bucky asked what she wanted to show him.

"It's Steve, he's on the computer waiting to talk to you."

Bucky face lit up like a little kid's at Christmas when he heard that Steve left a message for him.

"So, I'll be able to see him?" Bucky clarified.

"Yes."

Shui led him to a quiet place in her lab which was out of the way from everyone. When Bucky saw Steve's face on the computer, his smile got impossible bigger.

"Steve," Bucky said.

"Hiya Buck." Steve replied. "Hello Shuri,"

Shuri smiled and said, "Hello Captain Rogers. Enjoy your talk."

Shuri left and Steve began telling Bucky about what he's been up to, what New York was like now, how he was training new recruits and how good it was to see his old friend again. Bucky didn't say anything because he knew a video wouldn't be able to reply. He just wished that he friend was here and that he was able to actually talk to him, he really missed his best friend. Bucky mumbled "I love you," which made Steve smile and say, "I love you too Buck." This confused Bucky because how can Steve know that Bucky was going to hell him that he loved him.

"Can you hear me?" Bucky whispered.

"Yes, I can Bucky. Did Shuri not tell you what this was? I wondered why you weren't talking to me" Steve said.

With a shocked expression on his face, Bucky said no. This caused Steve to laugh and shake his head. "Shuri." he yelled which caused her to laugh.

"Steve, what the hell?" Bucky asked.

"This is called Skype, Buck. It's like a video but we can hear, see and talk to each other."

"So, this is not recorded?"

"Nope, this is all live." Steve said with another smile.

After that, Steve and Bucky spent hours talking to each other. Soon though, Steve said that he had to go which made Bucky sad, but Steve promised that they would skype again later in the week. After they ended the call, Shuri came over and gave him a small rundown of how Skype worked. She told him that she had already set up a computer in his room, showed him how to call Steve and that know, he'd be able to see and talk to his friend whenever he wanted. Bucky thanked her, gave her a hug and then the Queen called on Shuri's communication beads and invited Bucky for dinner. He accepted and Shuri and he walked out of the lab and up to the dining room. Bucky was very excited at the prospect that he would be able to see and talk to Steve whenever he wanted until he was fit enough to leave Wakanda; which he hoped was soon. This was the greatest gift that Shuri could ever have given him; besides getting rid of his mind control that is.

**A/n**: Well, I hope you enjoyed this Natalie and Sabrina and everyone else that reads it.


End file.
